Un Amor Un baile
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [KRUMIONE][UA][OcC][En Proceso] Hermione piensa que su vida sentimental es un completo desastre, el chico del que esta enamorada acaba de romperle el corazón de una manerna sutil, pero ¿que pasara cuando un viejo amigo regrese a su vida? ¿Es que acaso el amor aun no ha tocado a su puerta en verdad?


Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

La historia es de mi total pertenencia, no está autorizada para ser publicada en blogs, o páginas de FB.

–––––––––

**Un Amor. Un baile**

**Capítulo 1**

**Corazón roto.**

_Así como amamos, así sufrimos. Ama en silencio y sufrirás en silencio._

_~Natsumi_

Los rayos de sol se expandían lentamente a lo largo de las calles de toda la ciudad, era la primera vez que se notaba tan radiante, suponiendo que en aquellos días de aquella estación se debería esperar solo un frio terrible y la única opción que quedaba era quedarse bajo el refugio de las colchas y con una gran taza de chocolate caliente al costado.

Las casas comenzaban a verse iluminadas y el hielo que se había formado durante la noche lentamente comenzaba a derretirse, el barrio parecía tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de novedad alguna, a excepción de que en algunas casas ya se podían notar las decoraciones navideñas y se escuchaban los villancicos, aunque aún faltaban dos meses para la navidad, a algunos el simplemente estar en invierno ya los hacia emocionarse demasiado. En una casa en particular había un gran estruendo provocado por algunos jóvenes.

–¡Ya les dije que no lo hare! –gritaba una chica de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

–¡Detente ahí Hermione! –gritaba un chico de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y piel blanca.

–¡No lo hare, ustedes me obligaran a ir a esa estúpida fiesta! –respondió la chica corriendo hacia la sala de la casa.

–¡Era una apuesta! Fuiste tú quien propuso que si no aprobaba la prueba de manejo seria tu sirviente de lo contrario tú irías al baile de fin de curso.

–No, Ron, por favor…–respondió Hermione deteniéndose y poniendo su mejor cara de súplica.

Ron dejo que Hermione se metiera poco a poco en su corazón y quiso liberarla de esa apuesta, comenzó a pensar en cómo le explicaría a su hermana que había decidido liberar a su mejor amiga de aquella apuesta, soltó un fuerte suspiro y se preparó para lo que tenía que decir.

–¡No te dejes convencer!–grito una voz femenina a lo lejos.

–Por favor…–dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Ron sabía que al estar su hermana ahí no había forma de que el pudiera ayudar a Hermione, Ginny siempre lograba tener lo que quería, y eso implicaba que también ganaba las apuestas, de lo contrario no lo hubiera obligado a practicar con el coche de sus padres día y noche. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Hermione.

–Lo siento–gesticulo con sus labios sin hacer ningún ruido.

–¡Lo prometiste! –grito una chica detrás de Ron, con el cabello color rojo fuego, piel blanca y ojos castaños.

–Ginny–dijo Hermione– ¡se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y deberías apoyarme!

–Es que yo iré con Harry, tu puedes ir con Ron–respondió inmediatamente y sin poder ocultar la emoción de su voz.

–Bueno…–dijo Ron con nerviosismo.

–¿Que es todo este alboroto? –pregunto un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y piel blanca–. Se supone que es domingo y todos deberíamos estar durmiendo aun, además que no debemos hacer tanto ruido, despertaremos a los demás…–añadió soñoliento.

–Estaba diciendo que Hermione sí ira al baile de fin de curso con nosotros, podría ir con Ron–respondió Ginny.

–Pero pensé que irías con Lavender–dijo el recién llegado.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano, eso no se lo había dicho, y luego dirigió una mirada a Hermione, quien aparentaba alivio pero ella sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo una decepción mas, había estado enamorada de su hermano durante mucho tiempo y ella había sido testigo de todas las veces que había llorado cuando lo veía involucrado con alguna chica o las veces que llegaba ebrio de las fiestas con un montón de manchas de lápiz labial o algún chupetón.

–Bueno–dijo Hermione–. Gracias Harry, al parecer no tengo pareja y eso quiere decir que no iré al baile…

–Puedo cancelar con Lavender–dijo Ron de inmediato.

–¡No!–respondió Hermione– digo… no te preocupes, al final solo era una tonta apuesta–sonrió.

–¡Nada de eso! –dijo Ginny con enojo–iras a ese bailes sí o sí, vamos Harry, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. Aún quedan algo de dos meses para que llegue el día del baile.

–Pero, si yo quería seguir durmiendo–respondió Harry mientras era arrastrado por su novia.

Ron y Hermione vieron como la pareja se alejaba lentamente hacia la cocina, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos. Hermione no sabía que decir o que hacer para salir de aquella situación tan incómoda, se suponía que era la mejor alumna de su clase y que siempre tenía una respuesta en sus labios para cualquier cosa, pero al parecer en ese momento sus neuronas habían decidido entrar en una huelga indefinida.

–Yo… tengo cosas que hacer–dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

–Hermione–dijo Ron tomándola de la mano–. Sabes que puedo cancelar…

–No–dijo Hermione reteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir–. En serio, estoy bien… no es el fin del mundo…

–Yo… yo escuche tu conversación del otro día con Ginny–confeso Ron.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, no sabía qué hacer, por una vez en su vida deseaba poder desaparecer en ese preciso instante, o simplemente que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, sintió que su cara comenzaba a arderle y también que las lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez más en sus ojos. El hecho de que Ron hubiera escuchado su conversación con Ginny no ayudaba a mejorar nada en cómo se sentía en ese instante.

–No entiendo de que hablas–dijo sin animarse a darle la cara.

Ron sabía que debía de ser directo con ella, no podía darle falsas esperanzas, él estaba enamorado de Lavender, y ahora que había conseguido que ella se fijara en él, simplemente no podía dejar ir su oportunidad así de fácil. Quizás Hermione lo odiara por un tiempo y luego todo volvería a ser como antes.

–Yo, no puedo corresponderte, eres mi mejor amiga… y solo te veo…

–Como una hermana–completo Hermione–. Ya déjalo Ron, y deja de seguir espiando a los demás.

Hermione se soltó suavemente de su agarre y haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no podía llorar, no ahí, no ahora. Se suponía que esto debía pasar, sabía muy bien que Ron jamás la vería como algo más que una hermana a la cual cuidar, alguien con quien bromear, la amiga que siempre estaría ahí, pasara lo que pasara. Llego a la habitación de Ginny, ya que estaba de visita y era ahí donde siempre dormía. Rápidamente se encerró en ella, jamás se había sentido tan desdichada, era su último año en la secundaria y quería llevarse muy buenos recuerdos, pero el dolor era tan grande que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

–Solo esta noche… una sola–dijo abrazando a su almohada y dejando que las lágrimas salieran de su prisión.

**Continuara...**


End file.
